


Higher Education

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Frottage, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Marauders' Era, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, muggle music
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: While serving detention in Professor Beery's greenhouse Sirius and Severus happen upon something that goes a long way towards smoothing Gryffindor/Slytherin relations.





	1. Higher Education Front Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [FLYINGSQUIRREL527](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLYINGSQUIRREL527/pseuds/FLYINGSQUIRREL527) in the [HPprompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HPprompts) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Sirius and Severus get into a tussle during their herbology lesson in their 6th year. As their punishment they have to clean one of the many greenhouses, during which they find a very interesting stash of dried plant leaves formed into a nugget shape. Severus has no idea what they are. Sirius takes it upon himself to educate his fellow student in a very hands on lesson, that ends up leading to more than just learning.
> 
> Kat: I took some minor liberties with the prompt, nothing that changes the general idea but rather to aid the flow of the story and add a little humor. I'll do my best to finish this one up post haste as the muse allows. In the meantime, here's the cover. I hope you enjoy what I've come up with!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am super slow these days so not sure how long this will take but I'll try to move it along.


End file.
